Forbidden Love
by A Wonderer
Summary: Itachi have another reason for killing the Uchihas, but what was the other reason?Itachixoc and many oc pairings! So be prepared!
1. Prolougue

me-: Okay, well this my third fanfiction...

Itachi-: ...

me-: And Im not giving up!

me writes

Ai-: ...

Naruto-: Since these two ain't talking Naruto doesn't belongs to the writer which name I forgot...

me-: The name is Wonderer:O

Ai-: I belong to this pipsqueak...

me-: Hey, I created you and I can change you into something you may hate! ;o;

Sakura-: Let the story begin!!!

A figure of a woman appears in the top of a tower. 'So this is where that bastard lives...' she thought, as she jumped from 25 feet of height to land on the floor unharmed. "Hey, Zaku-chan. Where are we going?" asked a little figure with pigtails and squeaky voice. "You are staying, Im leaving." she said coldly. "But Zaku-chan, what if you need me?" asked the girl. "Yume stop thinking negatively and do something of worth. You know how my sister left the clan for that mutt called Shino." said with anger in her voice. "...Zaku-chan why are you so mad at me..." said Yume almost trying to cry. "Hm, why are you crying?" said the figure staring her. "Im sorry, I forgot that you no longer have a heart..." said Yume. "Those Uchiha stole my heart and feed it to themselves." she said with more anger, but still all that she said was emotionless it were like she was a puppet without feelings, without love. "Ai Zakuro, it seems I will never understand you..." said Yume with a deep sad voice. "Yume you're bipolar..." said Ai leaving towards East and leaving Yume behind.

'I will never understand those that have a heart, because Im a heartless person, or better a nobody who can live without feelings.' Ai thought as she was heading to a tower who belongs to a Lord. "Im going to kill you right here, right now." she whispered narrowing her eyes.

Name: Ai Zakuro

clan: wolves (people who has the strength as wolves, mysterious life forms who disappeared. Suddenly disappearance unknown)

Age: 18

Nick: Dark princess, dark heart and Dark Moon

eyes: Deep blue

hair: Black, long

body: well she has a great body (neither fat or skinny, she has her curves)

weapons: three swords and whip that can stretches to the user's desired.

weight: secret

height: 5 "7"

loves: black, moon and stars

Name: Yume Saki

clan: unknown

Age: 15

Nick: Rose, flower queen

eyes: pink

hair: green, pigtailed

body: plain chest, thin (but not anorexic thin! More like normal.)

weapons: random

weight: 120 lbs

height: 5"0"

loves: gardening, flowers, ect

The Akatsuki where heading the same way, to be exact two men. One was blue and had a sword, the other one looked pretty much normal looking until you got to his eyes. His eyes are bright red, eyes that showed hatred and lust for blood. The blue guy was grinning he too had the eyes of blood lust, infact he looked like a shark. "Itachi-san, we can kill everyone in the tower." said the blue guy. "Yes, Kisame-san once we get the scroll you can kill everyone." said the one so called Itachi. "Heh, this is going to be more fun then that time I had to fight that green large eyebrows, good for nothing moron, brained bug, so called Gai (sorry for all of those who are fans of Gai, ;; Im too but I had to write this!). "You're just mad, because he didn't remember who the hell are you." said Itachi coldly making Kisame frown and mad at the same time. "..." was all that was heard from Kisame. As they were getting closer to the Lord tower.

Ai was ready to kill the lord and so did Itachi and Kisame, but what's going to happen when this the two men meet another person, who wants to kill the Lord and to steal the scroll?

**U n t i l n e x t I n s t a l l m e n ****t ...**

Well thanks for reading, hope you liked it and don't forget to review ;D

Until next chapter!!!


	2. Chap 1

Me-: Hey everyone!

Kisame-: It's nice to see you...

Crystal-: There will be new characters added.

Ai-: Hope you like it.

Itachi-: Remember if you don't review, I will kill you...

Ai -: He was just joking.

Yume-: Please Review!

Me-: I work hard as well, so if you write...you know how does it feels not getting a review for your hard work.

Tobi-: On with the show!

Me-: Hey your not in this story!!! Your in the other story!

Yume-: Enjoy.

--

(This Ai P.o.v)

I was heading for the tower, as I felt a familiar presence it's was... 'Ai be focused...' I thought. "Ai-chan there two men heading for the tower, they're chakra is full of lust and hatred." said a clear pure voice. I know that voice... "Crystal, I knew you would come and you to Yume." I said in a deep voice, jumping every branch of the trees. "Heheh, sorry Ai-chan but I had to come..." said Yume in a nervous tone. "Don't worry I won't devour you..." I said. I stop and listen to some screams near the tower.

"Please spare us, please...Agh!!!" yelled a man while he died little by little. "Kisame-san, move we have to get the scroll." said Itachi. "So, I see what's happening." I said jumping out from a tree branch. "Ai be careful." I heard Crystal whispering. As I looked the two mysterious men, I blink and there I saw him. "Uchiha...Ita...chi..." I whispered as the two men turned around and stared the three of us. The shark man was smirking, while Itachi held a surprised expression. "So what do we have here? Three beauties by the look of it." said the blue guy holding a grin. I glared as I jump back to the branch. "Ignore us, were just wanderers." I said putting on my black cloak and leaving the bloody scene with my two friends.

(Itachi P.o.v)

I stared as the woman put on her black cloak and left the scene with the other two girls. The way she whispered my name, it feels so familiar... What am I thinking?! I have to work, stupid Kisame he still talking those wanderers... "Shut up Kisame-san we have to move, the scroll isn't coming to us!" I yelled as he quieted down and nodded.

(Ai P.o.v)

I was near the Lord's bedroom; I was read to kill the damn man. My friends where guarding the areas near the he's bedroom, as I was entering his room. I saw a men in a bed, he gained weight. "Hm? Mama is that you?" he asked moaning. I raised my whip and hit him, he stood up bleeding and yelled for help. "Do you remember me?" I said in a cold voice. "No-no-no, please don't hurt me!" he begged. "Do you remember what contract you did with the Uchiha, about exterminating the Wolf-Zakuro clan?" I said holding him by the neck. "Y-yes I know remember you! Your that despicable dog!" he yelled, I threw him against the wall. I grabbed one of my swords and threw it at him, as blood purred out of his head. "Poor Lord, to bad you killed your mother. She might had saved you, despicable human." I said taking the sword whipping off the blood of this beast. I came out of the room and nodded, my friend stared at me. "Now for the scroll!" said Yume and headed for east part of the tower. A scream was heard as we headed to east. "You heard that, it seems the two guys got before us." said Crystal. "I won't let them take the scroll." I said running fast, falling behind both of my friends. "We must move quicker." said Yume running, Crystal followed.

"Zetzu if we knew you were going to be fast, you should had come with us." said Kisame cutting half a man. "Yeah, well boss was getting to my head!" said the dark part of Zetzu. "And so I ask him if we could help you guys." said the light part of Zetzu. Both were killing the soldiers that were protecting the room with the scroll. Itachi got near the room's door, he was about to open the door until he got interrupted by a kunai knife thrown at him. "Who goes there!?" asked Itachi grabbing his bleeding hand. "And how you threw that kunai knife without me noticing?" he continued yelling. "Itachi-kun..." I whispered and jumped out of the ceiling. "Zakuro Ai, and I threw it as normal people do." I answered while glaring at he's red eyes. "Heh, well if isn't Wanderer number 2." said the one so called Kisame, I glared at him. "Shut up stupid fish!" yelled Yume making a hand sign trapping him on tree roots. "Who are you?" asked Crystal. "Heh, no of your business sweetie." he answered. As I turned around the door was opened and I gasped. I headed inside the room. "The scroll is gone!" I said stomping the floor as I turn around to find Itachi; I was grabbed by the arm. "Ai-chan, you grown so much... I thought you were dead." he said with a seductive voice, I felt nothing, I didn't felt pain nor nervous. "Uchiha, remember my feelings and my heart were taken away." I said as I saw a painful expression in his face, he let go of my arm. "I got a deal..." he said I stared at him. "You and your two team mates can join the Akatsuki, if your willing to capture the nine-tailed demon and kill everyone who tries to destroy the Akatsuki and they're plans." he said in my ear. I nodded and disappeared; he blinked and turned around to see me with my team mates talking. "We accept." I said as he smirked and the other two were staring stupidly.

**To be continued...**

--

Hope you liked it! Please review and also there will be more oc's.

Also there will be Deixoc and Tobixoc. And Itaxoc, Kisax oc and Zetxoc.

But which do you prefer Yume x Zetzu or Hidan x oc?

Leave a comment for voting, ofcourse I'll be voting as well ;)


End file.
